Из 1-го цикла по Хаусу - 1
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Это писалось очень давно, ещё когда я только смотрела Хауса, и поэтому герои и события о них получились не совсем такие, как они сложились у меня потом. Использованы украинские колыбельные из детской книжки (это к теме девушки, которая разговаривала с призраками, и её мамы). Цитата из Бродского - про Рождество.


...Под утро прилетают, толкаются под веками;  
Мама всегда рядом; даже если...  
Они сказали, что я говорю с призраками;  
Мама здесь, у поcтели,  
Она рядом; держит за руку

ой, ходила журавочка да по камышу,  
А я свою деточку на ночь уложу...  
Ой, летала ты, кукушка, с ветки да на ветку,  
Стукнулась в окошко, разбудила детку  
трава, густая трава, вырастает  
Толкаются под веками перед пробуждением  
\- деточка, Ириночка, не ... Слушай врачей, они

Пусть они сказали, что ее нет...  
Кто же веточку качнет, песню деточке начнет:  
Люли, люли,  
люли, люли:  
Крепко спи, моя Ганнуля!

"У меня была пациентка, которая разговаривала с призраками". "Ну и как?" "Я её вылечил".

...Канун Рождества, и все спешат за подарками; суета, суматоха, снег, зелёные ветки, красные праздничные трости. В Рождество все немного волхвы.  
\- Ну, так что скажете? - Хаус пишет последнее слово на доске, отступает и окидывает взглядом команду. - Каков предварительный диагноз?  
\- Наверное, надо проверить на дефицит амилазы, - замечает Тринадцатая. - В норме недостаточность фермента...  
Хаус морщится, как от зубной боли:  
\- Боже, на кого я променял Кэмерон! Она же меня так любила!

...Едва он вышел из клиники, к нему подбежала девушка с букетом в руках. Мокрые тюльпаны об его куртку.  
\- У меня сегодня день рождения! Мне теперь восемнадцать! - Сияющие глаза перед его лицом.  
\- Это... ты? - озадаченно выговаривает Хаус. - Долбанутая малолетняя дочь пациента?  
\- Уже нет...  
\- Странно. Я же тебя вылечил.  
"Видно, некоторых пациентов не очень-то вылечишь - и тебе придётся смириться с этим".

...Она приходит к нему на работу каждый день, караулит его у выхода, является прямо в отделение. Её уже знает вся команда Хауса.  
\- Боже, ну почему именно я! - саркастически закатывает глаза он. - Почему ты не можешь склеить кого-нибудь другого - Формана, Тауба, Тринадцатую, наконец!

...Рождество давно прошло. Серый мокрый снег забивает окно машины...  
\- Так как, Уилсон? Была у неё родинка на спине или нет?  
Уилсон опускает глаза, трет лоб.  
\- Я... я не знаю.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, - саркастически замечает Хаус, - что она ни разу не давала тебе увидеть себя обнаженной? Однако!  
\- Замолчи!  
\- Я знал, что она стерва, но чтобы настолько! Чем же таким она тебя удержала, что ты согласился с ней жить?..

Хаус резко тормозит машину. Открывает бардачок, достает бутылку, прикладывается к горлышку.  
Когда он задавал такой вопрос Уилсону? Он не помнит.  
Было ли такое? Я, конечно, гад, но не до такой степени, чтобы в машине, по пути в больницу, где умирает его девушка, допытываться у друга об этом...

Господи, я не помню. Просто не помню.  
В тот момент, когда его спрашивают об этом, Уилсон в панике не может вспомнить, была ли у неё родинка или нет. Да какая разница...

\- У вас что, был какой-то потрясающий особенный секс, Уилсон?  
Уилсон опускает голову.  
Да нет, ничего особенного. Совсем даже ничего. Но было... я не знаю, как сказать... Не знаю. Совсем по-особенному.

"Да пошел ты! - кричит она. - У меня предки были в свите князя Вишневецкого!" - и швыряет в него кружкой. "Уходи, пока я не дала тебе по морде!" Это Америка, детка; тяжело и тебе, и мне; что же ты от меня хочешь? ой, ходила журав Это Америка, детка...  
\- Что она тебе сказала, Уилсон?  
\- Что ее предки состояли в свите Више... Вишене... в общем, какого-то...  
\- И что нам с того, что ее предки были в свите этого парня?

Он ложится рядом с ней на койку. Знакомое тепло Эмбер. Он плачет, и она плачет - лицо к лицу.  
А потом он видит, что наступает агония, и тянется к аппаратам - отключить её.

\- Тебя бил отец-алкоголик? - внезапно спрашивает Хаус у Тринадцатой.  
\- Как вы... С чего вы взяли? - Она вздрагивает, щёки её заливаются краской. Подозрительно смотрит на Хауса: что он еще такое про неё вызнал?  
\- Ты - идеальная жертва, - говорит Хаус. - У меня была одна такая пациентка, вернее, пациент - гермафродит: его отец спал с ним, не зная, что это мальчик. Это было сразу видно - что её отец с нею спит. А тебя бил отец. Не знаю почему, но это тоже видно.  
\- Отчим, - уточняет она. Помолчав минуту и зачем-то еще уточняет: - Он не работал. Мама работала. Она оставляла меня с ним.  
Он неопределенно говорит что-то саркастическое и уходит, оставляя ее.

...А я её ненавидела.  
Смешно, казалось бы, говорить про ненависть в нашем возрасте. Все ненависти пережва-ешь в детстве. Это как первая любовь самая пылкая. Все самое сильное переживаешь в первый раз. А с возрастом уже столько встречается неприятных людей, что на них отключаются эмоции.  
Мне казалось, что раз мне суждено умереть раньше других - я так полагала - я имею некоторое право на исключительность. Да, умереть раньше...  
С возрастом болезнь будет прогрессировать. Непроизвольные подергивания, беспорядочные неконтролируемые движения. Депрессия. Эгоцентризм. Расстройство абстрактного мышления. Утрата эмоциональных проявлений. Гиперсексуальность. Да, будем честными, моя бисексуальность - это тоже симптом. Они не говорят, как догадались о ней, но я-то знаю. Я думала, что это я умру первой из всех нас. Я думала...

Хаус остается у себя дома один. Машина убрана в гараж, стихла музыка. Он подносит к губам фляжку, которую весь вечер не выпускает из рук. Весь вечер в одиночестве. "Надо было взять телефончик у той дамочки из "шоу с ослом". - Хаус медленно подносит ко рту бутылку, пьёт из горлышка.  
Медленно, на фоне книжного шкафа, проступает - кажется ему - тенью; где плечо, где округлость. "Ну, раз уж ты здесь, сделай мне приятное - разденься". Хаус пьёт и смотрит; не спугнуть призрачно-невесомого, странно-послушного видения. "И крестик тоже снимай". Поднимая высоко локти, заводит руки за голову, расстёгивая замочек на цепочке. Раскачивается на цепочке и пульсирует, как слеза на краешке зрачка. Крестик или твой янтарный кулон? Волосы, освободившись, падают на плечи. Как белой пылью присыпаны. Почему ему так тяжело и печально на сердце? "Ну, а что-нибудь ещё можешь мне сделать? Приятное". Хаус прислоняется затылком к спинке кресла, пьёт, закрывает глаза. Тут-то и становится ясно, при чём тут была та девушка, говорящая с призраками; но ни облегчения, ни понимания происходящего ему это не приносит.


End file.
